


Better Than Ice Cream

by havemy_heart



Series: Ice Cream 'verse [1]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Community: 50ficlets, Explicit Language, Food Kink, Kissing, M/M, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler didn't know he had a kink for ice cream. Or maybe just for Reid eating ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm, 50ficlets. The prompt was Food. This is the first story in a set of related stories that I have dubbed the Ice Cream 'verse. They will not be chronological, but you shouldn't be confused.

Tyler moaned to himself, fingers clenching the edge of the table as he watched Reid lick the ice cream off of his fingers in the most obscene manner possible. He caught the amused glint in Reid's eyes and glared at him, unable to stop the blush from coloring his cheeks. Reid continued his slow torment, winding his tongue around the vanilla ice cream cone, taunting Tyler with his come-fuck-me eyes.

Tyler fidgeted in his chair as his jeans grew tighter. He nervously glanced over to see if Pogue and Caleb were witnessing Reid practically making out with the cold treat, but they remained oblivious, discussing their plans for the weekend. And luckily, the few other students in the cafeteria didn't seem to be paying attention.

Tyler almost growled. He couldn't believe how turned on he was getting from this. It hadn't been that long since this...thing between them had started. Pogue and Caleb didn't even know about their new status. And yet it seemed Reid already knew exactly what to do to drive Tyler insane with want.

Reid smirked at Tyler's obvious frustration. He had to get out of here before this went too far and he embarrassed himself. Tyler cleared his throat and ignored Reid's chuckle. "I, uh, need to go start on my English essay," he said a little loudly. "I totally forgot it was due on Monday."

Caleb and Pogue looked over at him. "Sure, baby boy. We'll see you later at Nicky's?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah," Tyler quickly agreed as he hopped up, eager to get away from Reid's impromptu porn show.

"Hey, wait up, Ty," Reid called out, amusement obvious in his tone. He chucked the rest of his cone in the trash before jogging to catch up to his fleeing boyfriend.

Tyler ignored Reid all the way to their dorm room. As Tyler unlocked the door, Reid pushed him in, locking the door with a flicker of his eyes.

"You're such an ass, Reid," Tyler complained. "Caleb and Pogue were sitting right there."

"I know," Reid murmured as he settled his hands on Tyler's hips and began pressing open-mouthed kisses against his throat. Tyler shivered as the cold from Reid's mouth met his warm skin. "That's the fun part. I love seeing how horny I can make you right in front of them."

Tyler groaned, rolling his hips against Reid's, letting him feel how turned on he was. He threaded his fingers through Reid's hair as he continued his exploration of Tyler's neck, sucking softly on the pulse point.

"Besides," Reid added, "if I had known you'd get this hot over an ice cream cone, I wouldn't have had to work so hard to get you.

"There's not much better than ice cream" Tyler conceded. His last words were almost swallowed by a gasp as Reid moved to lave his earlobe. "I will get you back for doing that in public, though."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it, Baby Boy" Reid promised. "But for now, let's take care of this little problem you seem to be having." He palmed Tyler's erection, bringing their mouths together in a hot kiss.

As he chased the taste of vanilla in Reid's mouth, Tyler realized some things were definitely better than ice cream.


End file.
